Drunken threesome
by YaoiCommanderForever
Summary: Requested story: A little boose goes a long way for these three if you know what I mean. warning: drunken malexmale three way, cursing, bdsm


Drunken Threesome

"WE'RE HOOOOME! kesesesesesese~" Prussia shouted as he threw open their door after probably the millionth time trying to get the key in the lock.

"shhhh-*hick*-shhhh" Germany shushed his brother from where he was leaning on the other's shoulder, pressing his finger against his lips "w-wanna wake the neighbors?".

"Wesssssst... I'm blitzzzzzed out of my mind, I don' care what thossssse unawessssssome losssssersssss thinK" Prussia slurred, overpronouncing the k at the end.

"Duuuuudes come ooooon I want iiiiiiiiiiin" whined a voice behind them "Yur yards purrdy an all but I don't wanna stand out here all night".

"Fine fine big baby get yur drunk asssss in here" Prussia grumbled as he dragged his brother inside, letting their guest follow them in.

"Nice digs guys~" America said with a goofy grin as he cast his eye about. They were only standing in the entrance hall but America was too drunk to care.

"You think thissss issss nicccce you sssshould ssssee wesssst's clossssset kesesesesese~ Ssssso many toyssss and porn!" Prussia exclaimed with a laugh.

Germany sputtered beside him and his red cheeks grew even redder "Bruder!".

"Oh oh I wanna see I wanna see!" America said childishly, waving his hand in the air.

"Kesesesesese right thissss way~" Prussia purred before dragging the protesting Germany up the stairs towards his bedroom, America following like an excited puppy.

Once they reached the room Prussia tossed Gemany onto the bed then stumbled over to the closet with America right behind him. Prussia opened the door and stepped aside to let the other in.

"Holy freedom!" America exclaimed as he stared wide eyed around the walk in closet "It's like a sex city!".

Prussia laughed and Germany groaned from his spot on the bed, burying his head into the pillow.

"Does he ever like use this stuff?" America asked Prussia, not caring that for a moment there he sounded like Poland.

"Assss far asss I know? Nope, a lot of thissss sssstuff issss for more than one persssson and apparently Wesssst issss allergic to people touching him" Prussia snarked, rolling his eyes at his baby brother's obsured behavior; to him at least it was.

"Whaaaaa?! Wait does that mean Germany is totally a virgin?" America asked as he looked over at the nation laying on the bed.

"Nein I'm not a virgin!" Germany protested, face bright red as he glared at them.

"Really wesssst? Well then let'sssss put that to the tessssst, let'sssss have sssssex" Prussia declared with a slur as he stumbled over to the bed.

"Oh Oh can I join!" America said as he once again put his hand in the air like a little kid, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"What! Nein! no sex!" Germany protested as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Sssure America, don't forget to grab sssome toysss before you come over" Prussia told him as he got rid of his brothers shirt and pushed Germany back down onto the bed.

"Brudeeeer neeeein! You're drunk!" Germany whined, his hand pushing at his brother's face as the other leaned over him.

"Ah quite complainin wessst, yur drunk too and don't think I don't know what happens when you get drunk" Prussia told him, his hand reaching down to rub his already half hard cock through his pants.

Germany gasped and moaned softly at the touch, his dark blush getting darker.

"Wait so Germany totally gets horny when he's drunk? Awesome!" America said with a grin as he came over to the bed, his shirt, pants, and glasses missing.

"You don't waist time do you kesesesese" Prussia said with a laugh as he noticed the other's state of dress.

"You know it man hahahahaha" America told him, also laughing.

"Oh hey nice choices~" Prussia purred when he looked at the items in the other's hands. He grabbed the blindfold and tied it around Germany's eyes.

"Bruder stop that!" Germany complained as he reached up to take it off.

Before he could do that America flipped him over, grabbed his hands, and cuffed them behind his back.

"Hey!" Germany protested as he squirmed, it was usless trying to get away now but his drunk mind wouldn't let him accept that fact.

"Ah shut up west, yur gonna enjoy this so quite being a baby" Prussia grumbled as he yanked his brothers pants and underwear off, tossing them away.

"Nice ass dude, it's all firm and what not" America said with a grin as he grabbed Germany's ass and squeezed it.

Germany gasped and groaned softly "Q-quite that!".

"West don't make me gag you" Prussia warned then leaned down and started sucking on his neck.

America pulled out a bottle of lub he had found in the night stand and slicked his fingers up. Parting the cheeks he circled the hole with one lubbed finger before pushing it in.

Germany moaned at feeling the finger and his hips pushed back onto it.

"See buddy, not so bad" America said, rubbing his lower back as he stuck as second finger in and scissored them.

The other nations fingers brushed against Germany's bundle of nerves causing him to jerk "A-America there!".

America grinned and continued to hit that spot, slipping a third finger in with the other two.

Prussia grabbed his brother's hair and turned his head so that they could share a sloppy drunk kiss. The Prussian's other hand slipped down and pushed a cock ring onto his brother.

Germany whined and bucked his hips "Neeein bruder".

"We don't want west finishing so quickly now do we~" Prussia purred before capturing his brother's lips again.

America pulled his fingers out and his own underwear off "Come on Prussia, let's get a move on; you still got all your clothes on".

Prussia pulled away and looked down at himself "huh, yur right". He got off the bed and undressed hismself.

While he was doing that America slicked himself up and lifted Germany's hips "Alright buddy, time to have some fun". Before the German could get enough mental capacity back to protest America pushed himself inside.

"Shit he's so hot and tight" America gasped as he paused, it was like being squeezed by a hot vice.

"Aw come on I wanted in first" Prussia complained.

"Well... there's always his mouth" America tried to console.

"Oh right kesesesesese" Prussia said with a laugh as he climbed back onto the bed and situated himself in front of his brother. He lifted the blonde's shoulders and moved his knees under them to give Germany some support "Okay west time to help big bruder with his big problem".

Prussia guided Germany to his hard on and with a little coaxing Germany opened his mouth and took the stiff member in. "Holy crap" Prussia gasped as Germany sucked on him "fuckin amazing!".

At this point America started thrusting in and out of Germany causing the other blonde to moan around the albino's cock making him moan as well. Prussia did a bit of thrusting of his own into Germany's mouth, his fingers buried in blonde locks.

For a few minutes there was nothing but the sound of curses, moaning, and slapping of skin on skin. Finally Prussia groaned and said "his mouth's great but I want a piece of his ass too, come on share".

"Alright fine you big baby, sit him up and we'll share him at the same time" America told him as he stopped thrusting.

"Double penetration? Sweet kesesesesese" Prussia said with a laugh as he pulled out of is brother's mouth and pushed him up into a sitting position on America's lap. Germany moaned at the change in position, the American's cock pressing in deeper.

Prussia shuffled closer to them and managed to get Germany to wrap his legs around Prussia's waist. Prussia adjusted himself so that he could line up with his brother's entrance and before pushing in he said "this is gonna be a tight fit at first so bare with me west".

Prussia slowly pushed himself in and the tight heat became even tighter. All three of them moaned in both pain and pleasure.

"B-bruder! t-too... too much!" Germany panted as his insides were stretched by both their cocks, it was wider than he had ever been stretched before.

"You can... do it west... give it a moment" Prussia gasped, holding onto his brother tightly.

"Sh-shit this is... beyond tight" America moaned as he rested his forehead on the German's shoulder.

They all sat there a moment, catching their breath and waiting for Germany's insides to adjust. After a bit America pulled most of the way out and thrust back in causing all of them to moan, Germany more so than them. Next Prussia pulled out and thrust back in, the same thing happening. Soon both America and Prussia had the pace set where one would thrust in as the other was pulling out. Germany was by this point a moaning mess and the other two where close behind.

Slipping his hand down America tugged the cock ring off of Germany and after a few more thrusts Germany came undone, soon followed by the two inside him. They all slumped onto their sides on the bed, panting, sweaty, and sticky; Germany being squished between the two.

After a few moments of catching their breath America lifted his head and said "that was probably the best after drinks sex I've ever had, anyone up for round two?".

Prussia laughed heartily and Germany groaned, it was going to be a long night before anyone got any sleep it seemed.


End file.
